It has been desirable to provide an economically operable turbine or motor to provide motive power for various devices, appliances and other uses. Particularly, it has been desirable to provide a turbine or other motor which is capable of operating efficiently with relation to fluids heated by solar energy.
While various attempts have been made to provide such a turbine or motor, the prior art has not developed such a motor having substantial torque characteristics and simplicity of design which will operate properly in a closed cycle system and be of durable construction.